Dream?
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Detik-detik menjelang pergantian tahun, aku dan Kariya pergi ke festival kemudian dia berkata soal harapannya dan dia …./just a drabble about MasaHika. for New Year Eve. RnR maybe?


**Dream?**

**A MasaHika Fiction**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5 inc.**

**Cover **

**Warning: AU, OOC, fluff less drabble, shounen-ai, EYD tidak sesuai, typo, gaje, dsb.**

**Full of Hikaru's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku terdiam dengan tangan gemetar yang menggenggam secarik kertas dan punggung yang melekat di pintu loker, juga sepasang kaki yang tak kunjung beranjak.

Mataku, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, memandang ke arah _dirinya_ yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatku berpijak.

_Dia,_ Kariya Masaki, teman sekelas sekaligus rekanku di klub sepak bola.

Memikirkan namanya saja sudah membuat semburat kemerahan terlukis di wajahku ….

"Kariya!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan sejurus menoleh, tampak seseorang berambut cokelat dengan aksen tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya menghampiri Kariya.

Anak itu, Matsukaze Tenma, dia juga teman sekelas dan rekan satu timku.

"Oh, Tenma." sahut Kariya, tersenyum.

_Tersenyum_ ….

Aku menghela napas, kudekap kertas yang sedari tadi kugenggam itu dan aku menatapnya dengan sayu.

_Tenma dan Kariya …._

Aku jadi teringat, beberapa hari lalu selepas latihan tanding, mataku menangkap lengan Tenma mengacak pelan rambut toska Kariya dan kedua tangan Kariya mencubit pipi Tenma. Mereka berdua tampak tertawa lepas saat itu.

Kusadari, dalam diri Tenma tercakup segala kriteria yang …. mungkin Kariya harapkan untuk menjadi seorang teman spesial baginya.

Pertama, karena dia sangat ramah. Tentu saja, siapapun menyukai orang yang ramah bukan?

Kedua, dia menarik, yah menarik dalam berbagai hal. Bahkan tidak hanya Kariya namun Shuu, yang notabenenya baru bertemu Tenma dalam sekejap, mengakui kalau anak ini menarik.

Lalu, dia juga anak yang kuat dan pantang menyerah, selalu saja ia mampu menyingkirkan atmosfir keputus asaan yang melanda dan menggantikannya dengan api semangat yang membara. Lihat, benar-benar menarik bukan?

Dan yang terpenting, Tenma adalah pemain sepak bola yang bertalenta, tidak hanya sebatas menjadi _midfielder_, ia juga sanggup menjadi kipper dadakan untuk menggantikan Sangoku-_senpai_ atau Shinsuke walaupun pengalamannya menjaga gawang belum seberapa. Yah setidaknya ia melakukannya dengan baik dan artinya ia memiliki talenta, jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, tentu aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk diharapkan Kariya sebagai teman.

Perlahan air mata yang terasa hangat itu mengalir menuruni lekuk wajahku. Sebenarnya argumenku itu terlalu menyakitkan, tapi apa boleh buat, semuanya adalah kenyataan.

"_Are? _Hikaru?" suara bernada heran yang menyebut namaku itu sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Ka-Kariya? _Etto _…._ Ohayou_ …." kataku, sembari mengusap bekas air mata di pipi.

Kariya, yang barusan memanggilku, berlutut di sampingku, "Kau kenapa? Menangis, eh?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi aku terkejut, bagaimana ia mengetahuinya?

"Ada apa, Hikaru? Kau mau cerita padaku?" tanya Kariya lagi, sambil mengusap bahuku perlahan.

Kutatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang memburam oleh air mata. Oh, jangan …. jangan ada yang jatuh lagi.

Aku mengusap mataku lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Kariya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku kemudian.

Si rambut toska itu menatapku lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "Ya baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku duluan ya." katanya sembari menepuk bahuku dan beranjak pergi.

Aku menatap punggung Kariya yang perlahan menjauh.

_Tidak bisakah ….?_

_Tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menjadi yang diharapkan Kariya?_

Aku menatap kertas yang sebenarnya adalah tiket masuk festival tahun baru tersebut.

_Tidak …. Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk menjadi yang ia harapkan …._

_Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah …._

"Kariya! _Matte kudasai_!"

"Hm? _Nan desu ka?_"

…_. Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan._

"_E-etto …. _Apa kau mau ke festival tahun baru denganku, Kariya?"

Kariya tersenyum, "Festival? Baiklah, kenapa tidak?"

"Hee?" senyumku perlahan mengembang, "I-ini, tiket untukmu, Kariya." kataku seraya mengangsurkannya pada si rambut toska.

"Oh, _arigatou, _Hikaru." ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman.

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan riang.

_Inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan …._

_Berani, dan menjadi diriku sendiri._

* * *

Detik-detik menjelang pergantian tahun.

"_Nee,_ Kariya, apa kau punya harapan untuk tahun depan?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman tempat festival diadakan.

Ditanya begitu, Kariya langsung memasang tampang berpikir, "Memangnya harapanmu apa, Hikaru?" lalu malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? I-itu …."

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai _blushing_. Namun sepertinya Kariya menyadari itu.

"Hahahaha baiklah, mungkin kau malu mengatakannya duluan. Kalau begitu, harapanku adalah …."

Tiba-tiba tangan Kariya menggenggam tanganku dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Harapanku adalah, bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Hikaru …. Lebih dari kebersamaan sebagai teman …."

Sejurus aku menoleh padanya "Kariya? Umph …."

dan perkataanku diinterupsi oleh kecupan singkatnya di bibirku.

Aku tercengang sesaat, semburat merah di wajahku perlahan mulai memperluas areanya.

"Ka-"

"Kariyaaaa ….!"

_Brukk._

"A-aduh …." Aku mengusap kepalaku yang terantuk lantai keramik di kamarku.

He? Kamarku?

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, ini betulan kamarku?

"Hikaru? Ya ampun, kamu baru bangun?!"

"Eh? _Kaa-san?_" aku menoleh dan mendapati ibuku tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ada apa Hikaru? Ayo berdiri dan lekas mandi!" tukas beliau.

Aku hanya melihat kepada ibuku dengan kepala dimiringkan, tatapan bingung, dan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

_Seharusnya aku ada di festival dengan Kariya kan?_

_Kami berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman, kemudian aku bertanya tentang harapan-harapan, Kariya tidak menjawabnya dan malah bertanya balik padaku tapi kemudian dia menjawabnya dan dia …._

"Hikaru …. Ayo cepat, jangan melamun!"

_Ah! Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu …._

.

.

_Mimpi?_

-END

* * *

note: ya ampun yang tadi itu apa? *plakk*

ah, btw, Happy New Year minna~ ^^

semoga tahun ini doa dan harapan kita semua dapat tercapai, amin...

anw, karena saya sedang bingung mau ngomong apa

.

.

review, please? xD


End file.
